Harry Potter and the Draconian Curse
by Storm2003
Summary: My take on the 7th Year. Twists of fate brings the Golden Trio back to Hogwarts and creates new allies out of old enemies. Old allies return as the war against Voldemort reaches it's breaking point. Will a mysterious new teacher and her students be abl
1. Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. All of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Keiko and her students and anyone else related to them I may bring in. Any characters with specialized ways of talking, sorry but I'm not that good at knowing how to write that for them, so just pretend when you read their dialogues.

HARRY POTTER AND THE DRACONIAN CURSE

Year 7

Chapter One

Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter breathed in the air of the late summer breeze and he stood in the backyard of The Burrow, the home of his best friend, Ron Weasley, and his family. The two boys and their other best friend, Hermione Granger, had only recently returned from a round about attempt to find some of the Horcruxes in another attempt to bring down Voldemort, but a lot had happened that resulted in their return to the Burrow and the reconsideration of returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year.

Members of the Order had written to them telling the Golden Trio of recent raids had resulted in the capture of an abundant amount of Death Eaters. Upon the capture of these Death Eaters, it was also discovered that many of them were not following Voldemort willingly but were in fact under a very strong Imperious curse. After running tests on several Death Eaters imprisoned, it was discovered that many of them had this problem as well, including the aristocratic Lucious Malfoy himself. It turned out that Draco had been fighting the on set of the Imperious curse during the entire course of the group's sixth year. Tests on the two blonds showed the Ministry and the Order that the people responsible for casting these curses on unwilling followers were close relatives. In the case of the Malfoys, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The remainder of the summer, intense therapy and revitalization was performed on the infected wizards and witches, only to have them released back into the wizarding society, greeted by slight fear but mostly tremendous sympathy. Upon hearing of his wife and sister-in-laws crimes and actions, Lucious Malfoy filed for immediate divorce, leaving him and Draco on their own, but happier nonetheless. Tonks noted to Harry that while they had been proven innocent of their crimes, the Malfoys still held the arrogant, aristocratic nature they always had, but to take it easy on them over the course of the next year because everyone could tell that the father and son duo were changing in their own time.

The trio's greatest surprise was to learn that Dumbledore was not dead. When Harry had seen Snape cast the spell on Dumbledore that he had thought killed him, it was in fact a strong sleeping spell. At some point around the capture of the Death Eaters, the sleeping spell had worn off and broken through the tomb encasing Dumbledore's body, revealing that the great Headmaster was alive and well. After some rest, Albus explained that he knew what Snape was planning and wants him to return to the school if he was willing. While they could not forget his treatment of them for the last six years, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw their potions professor in a new light. They could not wait to return to their beloved school and see their great Headmaster again, sitting in his rightful head chair at the teacher's table. It wasn't the end of Voldemort, but it was a good start.

On a personal note, the trio had taken steps in their personal lives as well. Ron and Hermione had had several talks about their feelings for each other and came to a mutual understanding that they would prefer to remain really close friends. Ron eventually sent a letter to Lavender, apologizing for his abrupt way of breaking up with her and asking if they could get to know each other better as friends. He mentioned in confidence to Harry that he did like Lavender and would have liked a relationship had the previous one not been all about snogging and had been started in the heat of Ron's anger. Harry on the other hand had sat back long and hard and evaluated everything that had happened in such a short time. Then, he came to the realization of what he wanted to do. He raced into the backyard of the Burrow one day, searching for the youngest of the Weasley clan, only to find her resting under her favorite tree. She had seemed worried upon seeing him racing towards her frantically, only to have her breath taken away when he swept her into a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss, Harry got down on both knees and explained to Ginny how much he cared for her and while he was still fearful of putting her in danger, he said too much had happened not to take a chance. He asked her if she would take him back and would be willing to be in the position of being his friend and girlfriend. Ginny could not contain her excitement and practically screamed 'YES'! Hermione was perfectly happy with just being around the group. She was content with letting Mr. Right walk into her life when he was ready, not that that kept her from occasionally daydreaming about a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player.

That brings us to the present. It is a week and a half before the group was to board the Hogwarts for another year. Next week, they would travel into Diagon Alley for their school supplies. For now, they were in the backyard of the Burrow celebrating the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Bill had finally healed from his werewolf attack, not that he didn't look anything like he used to. You could see the signs of scars all over him and he had to wear an eye patch. However, he seemed to display a whole new way of handsome in his features. Fleur was not swayed by anything, she still loved him with all her heart and everyone could tell. They could not have been happier as the couple exchanged the kiss they sealed their union as husband and wife. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and stole a kiss from the red head, making her smirk and blush to almost the shade of her hair.

The newlyweds soon left on their honeymoon and only a few days went by before the group found themselves back in Diagon Alley, tracking down everything they needed for another school year. After grabbing potions ingredients and anything else they needed, they made their way to their final stop, the bookstore.

"If Snape is going back to potions, who is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked.

"Good question, Merlin knows Slughorn is the last person who would teach that," Hermione commented.

"That's not the only position that has to be filled. Madam Hooch retired from teaching and took up a post with a semi-pro Quidditch team," Ginny said.

"I wonder if Dumbledore has even had time to look for teachers," Harry mentioned.

"He's hardly been 'alive' for two months, I highly doubt it," Hermione commented. The foursome gathered their books and paid for them, searching amongst the crowd for the Weasley parents. As they made their way towards the entrance, two familiar blond heads walked in. Harry had to bite back a chuckle as the familiar Malfoy smirks were faltered a bit before being plastered on their faces.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lucious asked rhetorically.

"I see you three are gathering school supplies. Decided to return for the last year? Couldn't take it out there with all those Death Eaters?" Draco asked in his usual cocky manner.

"Looks like you couldn't either Malfoy," Ginny snapped. Harry pulled her close to him and put two fingers over her lips, giving her a soft but cautious look. Lucious did not seem to change expressions but Draco got a little angry and he walked up and got in Ginny's face.

"What was that you little Weaselette?" he snapped. Ginny glared up at him, about to respond when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy," came the voice of Professor Snape as he stepped out from behind Lucious. Ginny and the Golden Trio felt their hearts stop for brief moments. Despite the knowledge of knowing he was innocent, they were still nervous around him. Draco glanced up at his positions professor, looked back at the group, then stepped back towards his father. Snape glanced down at his four students, who could do nothing more but stare up at him. No one was sure what to say to the other. Snape was the first to speak.

"I look forward to having you back in my class this year. Good day," he said simply before moving along into the bookstore. When he was slightly out of earshot, Hermione spoke up first.

"Well, that was awkward," she commented.

"Indeed, come along Draco," Lucious said, grabbing his son and moving towards the door. He stopped short when he locked eyes with a young woman across the alley. She had a cloak on and her hood pushed back. Despite her oversized cloak, one could see that she had a trim figure. Her long, layered brown hair hung attractively around her face and down her back and front. The light of the day made the blonde hints in her hair shine like gold. Her piercing green eyes reminded Lucious of the most gorgeous emerald stones. Her smooth skin glowed and upon taking in her entire form, Lucious could only guess that she was around the age of twenty-three or twenty-four. The foursome had seen him staring and peeked around him to see the girl he was staring at. Whoever she was, she suddenly moved and walked down the alley away from the bookstore, pulling her hood over her head.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"No idea, but she was pretty," Ron mentioned. Lucious heard the red head's comment and snapped out of his gaze, pulling Draco along with him as they left the bookstore.

"Oh well, next stop Hogwarts," Hermione said, breaking them out of the awkward happenings of the day. The group smiled and nodded in agreement, looking forward to the day they boarded the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 2

Reunions

Only days passed with the events at Diagon Alley all over looked by the heroes and others involved. They all bordered the Hogwarts Express and were off without incident. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all settled into one compartment, relaxing and enjoying themselves before the stress of another school year took over. Ginny looked out the window and felt the breeze rush through her hair. She spotted something in the distance and nearly jumped out of her seat and what she first thought it was.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ginny was stunned.

"I…I don't know. This is going to sound strange but I swear I thought I saw a person with wings in the distance, flying. But it was probably a giant bird and my imagination running away with me. I should cut down on these chocolate frogs," Ginny said, laughing nervously, before turning back towards the window and frowning.

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall was assisting the newly revitalized Headmaster adjust to everything before the students hoarded the school and another year student. She lead him into the Great Hall where the other teachers were gathered, having drinks together before the students arrived for another year. Little did they know that Minerva had a surprise up her sleeve, one that would take Albus by even greater surprise than anyone else.

"Severus, my dear boy, I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you have returned to your position as Positions Master here. It makes an old, revitalized man very happy," Albus said as the Potions Master responded with a very rare smile.

"I only wish we had someone to fill the flying master positions and the ever empty Defense Against the Dark Arts post," Severus commented.

"Um, I think I may have taken care of part of the problem. It is a surprise, especially for you Albus…" Minerva explained but was cut off by a very pleasant voice.

"Hello Grandfather," came a sweet voice. All the voices turned to see the beautiful young woman the Malfoys and the Golden Trio spotted the other day in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore beamed at the sight of the young woman he had not seen in ages. He was actually a great grandfather of hers but there were so many greats that it was easier to say grandfather for her.

"Keiko. Keiko my dear how are you?" Dumbledore asked as he embraced the woman, smiles adorning both of their faces.

"It's wonderful to see you," Keiko whispered into her grandfather's ear. He pushed her back gently and just basked in the presence of his beloved granddaughter.

"Well, my dear, what are you doing here?" he asked, not sure why she had turned up suddenly.

"I got a message from Professor McGonagall shortly after you were revitalized. She explained everything that happened and the little problem you had. I agreed to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts post on one condition," Keiko replied.

"And what condition would that be?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Eight of her students from the school she taught at last year are on the Hogwarts Express as we speak," Professor McGonagall explained.

"It's essential that they stay with me for the year. Minerva assured me eight students would not be a problem," Keiko explained to her grandfather, giving him a pointed look that did not go unnoticed by the remainder of the staff. The look she gave indicated he knew why the students needed to be with her and all the aging headmaster could do was smile.

"Of course me dear, not a problem at all. In fact that small compared to the problems we've had to handle over the last month. Now all we need is to fill the post of the flying instructor," Dumbledore said. Keiko's face lit up.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of finding someone for you. He has some business to take care of but I assure he'll be here for the first day of classes," Keiko explained. Albus beamed at his granddaughter. Keiko looked from her grandfather over to the professors until her eyes fell upon the usually brooding Potions Master.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, before running towards him. Much to the surprise of the majority of the staff, with the exception of Albus and Minerva, the Potions Master cracked a smile and opened his arms, engulfing the young woman in a hug. Despite his prejudice against other houses, when Keiko had attended Hogwarts, though not through all of her seven years of schooling, he had become quite fond of the feisty little lioness, as she had been a Gryffindor. She had been the Hermione Granger of her year but had remained calm and collected throughout every year, growing in maturity and wisdom that not even the teachers could fathom what might be influencing.

"Wonderful to see you my dear, welcome aboard," Professor Snape said, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, further shocking the other staff members.

"Keiko, let me show you to your rooms and around the castle before the Welcome Feast begins dear," Minerva said. Keiko quietly agreed and gave a parting smile to the other staff members and quick kiss to her grandfather's cheek. He gently pulled on her arm before she followed the Deputy Headmistress.

"My office, after dinner," he whispered gently. Keiko smiled and nodded before trotting off after the Transfiguration professor. Some time later found Severus Snape leaving the Great Hall to freshen up before dinner. The students were due to arrive in about half an hour and there was much to be done. He stopped short when a familiar blond headed man walked through the door.

"Lucius, to what does Hogwarts owe this great pleasure?" Snape asked, somewhat sarcastically but in a playful manner. Lucius gave him the famous Malfoy smirk as he put his gloves away.

"What's the matter, Sev, not happy to see me? Oh, this week was my first full one back with the School Governors and I wanted to pay a visit back here. I haven't seen it since before any of last year happened, as I was detained from previous activities," Lucius explained. Severus knew his brief explanation was uncomfortable, as Lucius was attempting to move on from his time as a Death Eater.

"Well, we're always glad to have a School Governor around. How long will you be staying?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I suppose I shall be staying for dinner. Afterwards, who knows, I might have to speak with Dumbledore first," Lucius explained.

"Well, in that case, you may be spending the night, as I think he is busy after dinner," Snape explained. Lucius frowned.

"Oh really, and with wha…," he trailed off, staring off behind Severus. Snape turned around only to see Keiko giggling and examining all the artwork Minerva was pointing out to her.

"I saw her in Diagon Alley last week. She is absolutely stunning," Lucius said dreamily. Severus turned back and stared at his old friend with an amused smirk. Even when he was married to Narcissa, he never recalled Lucius acting this way.

"She's also Dumbledore's granddaughter, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Severus explained, trying to anticpate the reaction from his old friend. Lucius snapped out of his gaze and tried to compose himself.

"Oh really, is she?" he asked casually, adjusting his collar. "Well, I may find myself here far more than I anticipated this year, to make sure everything is back in order. Shall we old friend?" Lucius asked before turning down the opposite hall, turning back once to get a glimpse of Keiko. Snape chuckled and followed his old friend.

"My dear, I'm afraid I must go get ready to meet the first years," Minerva said to Keiko.

"Of course, I look forward to seeing the sorting ceremony," Keiko replied politely. When Minerva turned away, Keiko turned around and caught a glimpse of Lucius as he turned back around to look at her. She smirked.

'He is quite handsome, I must say,' she thought to herself before turning around to go back to her chambers.


End file.
